1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic tape onto which information may be recorded on both sides.
2. Background Art
Magnetic tape continues to be a popular means for recording and storing information.Magnetic tape storage systems may hold vast quantities of data at a relatively low cost per bit stored.Magnetic tapes are easily manipulated by automated storage systems. Data may be added to information already stored on a magnetic tape. In addition, magnetic tapes may be erased and rerecorded. Finally, magnetic tape has a long shelf life under proper storage conditions.
Magnetic tape and tape storage systems may be made increasingly more efficient and cost-effective by increasing the data storage density. Traditionally, increases in storage density have resulted from narrower data tracks, increasing the number of data tracks per tape width, increasing the density of data recorded along the length of each track, and the like. These increases have resulted from improvements in one or more of magnetic media, tape thickness, read and record electronics, tape head positioning, data encoding and decoding schemes, and the like. However, all of these improvements have focused on the traditional tape configuration of a supportive web onto which one side is coated with magnetic material.
A doubling of information density can be achieved if both sides of the supporting web are coated with magnetic material onto which information may be recorded and from which information can be retrieved. One difficulty with such double sided recording occurs when the tape is wound into a cassette or cartridge for storage. Unlike traditional, one-sided tape where magnetic media contacts the non-magnetic backside of tape as the tape is wound around a hub, a double sided tape places magnetically coated tape sides face-to-face. This may result in magnetic regions recorded on one side affecting the information stored on an adjacently facing side.
What is needed is a double sided magnetic tape which greatly reduces the risk that magnetic regions recorded onto the tape will affect facing regions when the tape is wound into a cartridge or cassette.